1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gliding board with lateral running edges. Such a gliding board can be an alpine ski or a snowboard, for example.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
In a known fashion, a ski has a composite structure, with a gliding sole, or bottom surface element, which is bordered by two lateral running edges. Generally, the running edges are metallic; each includes an edge body with two surfaces and a ridge that are visible from the outside. In the past, the running edges were screwed in place; they are now typically retained by an anchoring blade that is embedded in the ski structure.
The running edges must be flexible in order to follow the dimension lines of the ski, on the one hand, and to accompany the bending movements of the ski when gliding, on the other hand. Thus, the anchoring blades are usually perforated in order not to oppose much resistance to bending. Certain running edges are also made of butt-joined sections.
When the board is gliding, the running edges are subject to biases that are sometimes intense and rough, for example, when turning on frozen snow or when the ski contacts a stone. In such a case, there is a risk that the running edge may become separated or detached. Various means have been proposed to reinforce the embedding of the running edge in the ski structure. For example, the Utility Model AT001880U1 proposes curved anchoring tongues; the documents EP0887090 and EP1297868 propose projecting ribs or pins that are confined in the ski structure.
Another solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,332, in which the two running edges are connected by bridge-shaped connecting bands that are embedded in the ski structure.
This latter construction method yields good results. Nevertheless, it is adapted to a ski structure and a geometry that are particular in terms of width and length. As a result, this solution is extremely complex and costly to implement, especially for a line of skis of various lengths, and it imposes on the designer a complete revision of the design of the ski in order to integrate the connecting bands therein. Furthermore, the construction method using bridge-shaped connecting bands does not offer the best resistance to running edge separation or detachment.